Obey My Orders !
by aihane-chaan
Summary: Night time usually used by normal people to rest after the tiring daytime. But not for this trio. They were betting! Ow, what kind of bet was that?


**Disclaimer**

* * *

. Tee hee.. Pandora Hearts series belongs to Jun Mochizuki-sensei...

. This plot is mine xD

* * *

The sun hid its light, leaving the darkness and silence. Amid the darkness, the moon was shining, though not as bright as the sun, but light enough for one to admire its beauty. Meanwhile, the silence is left to make an appropriate atmosphere to rest after a long day of activity. Yes, noon is the time when the sun shines to incite activity and survival, whereas the nights when the moon appears is a time to rest.

A dark brown-haired girl walked lazily toward her normal resting place—her soft bed. After she changed into a set of white pajamas, she immediately lay down on her favorite soft bed. She hugged her favorite pillow in a warm blanket. Then, within seconds she fell into dreamland.

"Yes, -srrrrssshhhh- and -srrrssshh-!"

Hearing strange noises, the dark brown-haired girl that was awakened from her dream, and lazily opened her heavy eyes.

'What is it? I only slept an hour! What's this annoying sound?' The girl thought when looking at the clock in her room pointing to the roman numeral XII.

The brunette tried to get back to sleep, to enter her dream of nature once more.

"And finally, -srrrrssssshhh- but, oh -srrrssshshh-"

Again, the voice came back to break her concentration.

'Grrr... What is this annoying sound? Maybe a thief… But what is there to steal in the house? Whatever, after all this fool Raven's home. Good luck, thief', She thought as she relaxed on a pillow, covered her face, trying not to hear that annoying voice.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the girl's pillow was taken away from her face. Her sleepy demeanor disappeared without a trace. The girl's eyes got bigger and bigger.

'MY MEAT! My meat in the fridge! MY MEAT!' She thought. Without preamble, she woke up from her bed, and ran to the door of the one in the room. She pulled the door handle with great force.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH MY MEAT?" She shouted, ready to punch her meat thief.

And the ones who saw the dark brown-haired girl were two young men who were watching TV with popcorn, Fanta, Coca-Cola, cake, candy, and assorted other snacks, whom shuddered at the arrival figure of the brunette with her extraordinary growl.

"A-Alice?" The young man with green eyes said, surprised because suddenly there was a shout as if he were a thief.

"Oz? Raven? What are you doing? Where is the meat thief?" Alice, the dark brown-haired girl said, approaching the fridge and making sure that the meat was still there.

"What are you talking about, stupid rabbit?" the young man with golden eyes and black hair said, sitting on the couch.

A split second after hearing herself being insulted, she approached the golden-eyed young man, and soon Alice's foot landed hard on the face of Gil, the golden-eyed boy, and established a foot-print.

"What did you mean by food-partying without me?" said Alice, her arms crossed in front of her chest, making her appear arrogant.

"Get lost, stupid rabbit! Keep your stupid feet from me!" Gil said as he pushed her foot from his face.

"Who is the stupid one, seaweed-head?" Alice said, the veins begin to grow emotionally.

"Of course you are! Indeed, who else?" Gil said, putting a hand over the footprint on his face.

"Hey, you two…" Oz said, the green-eyed young man who had been only stunned to see teasing between his two best friends, he finally tried to arbitrate.

"Just shut your mouth Manservant / Oz!" Alice and Gil yelled together, glaring at the green-eyed boy.

Oz, the green-eyed young man, could only shake his head. He went back on his activities before Alice caught him like a thief, eating popcorn. His left hand holding the popcorn bucket, his right hand to take the popcorn and put it in his mouth, and his feet were on the table. Apparently, he was quite familiar with the behavior of his two friends, so he let them continue their argument on which one of them was more idiotic.

"And finally, number 13 is going fast, run, run, AND run!"

Alice's attention was diverted to the voice she had just heard, she stopped arguing with Gil, and then searched for the source of the sound. Then, she finally realized that the sound was coming from ... a TV. TV? Yes, a TV, a box object that emits sound and picture.

"So that's my meat thief?" Alice said, surprised. She unconsciously gaped at the television, opening her mouth really wide.

Oz, who saw this, idly tossed popcorn into Alice's gaping mouth—which was still wide open even afterwards.

"Hahahahaha!" Oz, who was eating popcorn could no longer restrain his laughter, he laughed out loud when she saw Alice's face, until the popcorn in his mouth come out.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, MANSERVANT?" Alice yelled, immediately shaking Oz's neck.

"WHO ARE YOU THROTTLING, STUPID RABBIT?" Gil yelled when he saw Oz, his beloved master, being strangled by the violet-eyed girl.

"Er… Both of you, if this continues, we can't watch the match, you know." Oz said before Gil and Alice started arguing about which one of them is stupider again.

"What match?" Alice said, and Gil came back down to earth.

"The World Cup, right? Indeed you don't know? Ah, yes, yes, I forgot that stupid idiots can only eat and sleep." Gil said, his eyes _very_, **very** clearly showing that he was mocking her.

"Enough! Seaweed-head, I will make the calculations with you!" Alice said, her pajama sleeve rolled up, ready to punch Gil.

"Stop the stupid fights~! Okay~?" Oz said, smiling demonically.

"…" Gil and Alice were silent. Gil lowered the shotgun which was ready to fire into Alice, and Alice dropped her hands which were ready to give Gil a mortal blow.

"Oz, what's the World Cup?" Alice asked, and sat down next to Oz, stealing his popcorn.

"Oh, people fight over the ball and try to kick it into that net-looking thing which is called a goal." Oz said, taking Gil's popcorn and eating it.

Gil's reaction? Nothing at all— his master had the right to take his popcorn.

"Huh? What makes it fun?" Alice said, starting to crave popcorn.

"Just look!" Oz said with a mysterious tone, still eating Gil's popcorn.

Then, Alice, Oz, and Gil began seriously watching the ball game. Alice who initially spent only a quarter of an hour watching—three-quarters of an hour daydreaming, eventually gave her entire attention to the match.

"Come on, come on! A little closer!" She muttered, as she glared at the poor TV.

"Hey, rabbit, instead you should go to bed!" Gil said, unbelieving that his refrigerator had been raided by the meat-obsessed rabbit.

"SHUT UP, noodle-head! I'm concentrated on watching! Go hug your teddy bear when you're sleepy." Alice said, smiling mockingly at Gil.

Gil, for the sake of future peace with his beloved master, tried desperately to block out his emotions.

'Relax, Gil… She's just a stupid rabbit, ah, a super-ultra-extremely stupid rabbit...' Gil thought.

''Hey, you two... Want to bet?'' Oz chirped, suddenly.

"Hm?" Alice and Gil said at the same time, they gaze into Oz.

"How about we bet on which team will win?" Oz said, smiling idly.

"The reward?" Alice said, getting interested.

"How about tomorrow, for a full day, the loser must comply with ALL the demands of the winner, without exception?" Gil said, and he was really interested.

"Ohoho… Who's afraid?" Oz and Alice said teasingly.

'Hoho… Seaweed-head, tomorrow I'll have you dancing the hula in downtown Reveille. And Oz will be a monkey… And of course, the whole day, I will eat all the meat in this town… Fufufu...'' Alice thought, smiling deviously.

'That stupid rabbit must have been thinking something weird… Look, tomorrow, I will make her unable to eat meat… She can't approach Oz, either… I'm going camping tomorrow with them.. Oz… I'll tell him to stop teasing me throughout the day… And he has to! And the stupid rabbit… somehow she'll have to teach a monkey to cook... Fufufu…' Gil thought, smiling a la devil.

'Alice and Gil… What should I order them to do? Alice… I'll send her shopping with Break. Break would be pleased. Gil… I'll have him get me the new volume of Holy Knight… Then… I'll make Gil smile at everyone in town… And Alice, I'll get her to buy meat and distribute to the people… Oz, you are an angel.' Oz thought, smiling mischievously.

* * *

~ TBC ~

* * *

. The difference of time? Ouch.. No need to be thought, imagined they were at my country, the world cup always done in the midnight. Tee hee :)

. Special thanks to Joanie-senpai for the beta-read :)

. Thank you so much for reading, and if one wants to review, I will definitely receive happily :)


End file.
